


⋆Kara Zor El - Heroes [Team Supergirl] [Zayde Wolf] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Battle, Combat, FCPX, Fanvids, Gen, Generdyn Remix, Heroes, KaraMel, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperValor, Superheroes, Suspense, Team Supergirl, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, YouTube, Zayde Wolf, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: 'We are heroes, Heroes in the darkest times. But we'll rise above, We are heroes'Team Supergirl in all their heroic glory... being the complete badasses that they are.-Re edited in Final Cut Pro for better quality.





	⋆Kara Zor El - Heroes [Team Supergirl] [Zayde Wolf] [HQ] [Fanvid]

  

<https://youtu.be/MigIS_wOkcs>

 

I can hear the lost crying  
I can hear the truth hiding  
The shadows are calling us out  
I see the fear rising  
Yeah but my hope is burning  
The shadows are calling us out

We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light  
We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above  
We are heroes

It's feeling like the sun's hiding  
But we're gonna keep moving, surviving  
No we won't go quiet tonight  
Stand up and shout louder  
Oh no we won't be silent  
The shadows are calling us out

We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light  
We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above  
We are heroes

When the night is starless  
Only we can spark it  
Light it up in the darkness  
When the night is starless  
Only we can spark it  
Light it up in the darkness

We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light  
We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above  
We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light  
We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above  
We are heroes

We are heroes

 

HEROES - (Generdyn Remix) Zayde Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Watching!
> 
> \----->Twitter: @SarahRAWWR15


End file.
